


Smile for me

by ca_te



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another collection of 50 sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile for me

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 19 February 2010. Written for 1sentence over at Livejournal.

#01 Ring

Finn looks at the little plastic ring which Kurt has slipped into his hand before going back home and smiles.

 

#02 Hero

Kurt has always liked stories of princes and princesses and he can't help to hope that one day Finn will become his own prince, his own hero.

 

#03 Memory

Finn has never had the desire to keep something or someone as a precious memory till he discovered how beautiful could be one of Kurt' smiles.

 

#04 Box

As Finn was rummaging through wooden boxes in his basement, Kurt could help to dream about a future where they could live together.

 

#05 Run

Something warm twirled in Finn's stomach as his eyes followed Kurt's small figure running on the football field during practice.

 

#06 Hurricane

And the strength of what Kurt feels as Finn touches him it's comparable only to a hurricane.

 

#07 Wings

Sometimes Finn tilts his head to the side looking at Kurt and wonders where the smaller boy hides the wings he should definitely have.

 

#08 Cold

Kurt doesn't like winters because the cold ruins his skin, but he likes the cold if it means that Finn hugs him more, seeking for some warmth.

 

#09 Red

Kurt smiled brightly when Finn told him that red was his colour.

 

#10 Drink

When they woke up the morning after Finn kissed Kurt gently and looked at the smaller boy as he rummaged in the fridge looking for some orange juice to drink.

 

#11 Midnight

There are nights when midnight swiftly goes away and Kurt isn't able to sleep, lost in his thoughts about Finn.

 

#12 Temptation

Finn has always looked at Quinn's or Rachel's body, he has never thought that Kurt small, lithe body could be such a temptation.

 

#13 View

The city lights were shining in front of them down below, but the most breathtaking view for Finn were Kurt's eyes.

 

#14 Music

Kurt knows that Finn will never be his, but when they are on the stage he feels as if the music can somehow connect them.

 

#15 Silk

Finn swallows dry, trying to calm down his heartbeat which has gone crazy at the sensation of Kurt's silky skin under his fingertips.

 

#16 Cover

Instead of opening his history book Finn keeps staring at the cover, thinking about the way Kurt smiled at him that morning.

 

#17 Promise

"Promise me you'll never hurt me again", is what Kurt whispers before standing on his toes and pressing his lips over Finn's.

 

#18 Dream

Maybe it's only a dream, and a stupid one, but then Kurt doesn't care if he gets to dream about himself and Finn together every night.

 

#19 Candle

As Finn sings I can't fight this feeling anymore for the umpteenth time he realizes, drops hitting his face, that no one can be that candle in the window except Kurt.

 

#20 Talent

The first time Kurt heard Finn sing at Glee practice his first thought was that Finn had talent, his second thought was that he was going to fall for Finn even harder.

 

#21 Silence

When the silence at night is too much to bear Kurt calls Finn from under the blankets, and smiles when a sleepy "hey are you alright princess?" reaches his ears.

 

#22 Journey

Finn looked at Kurt sitting in the passenger sit and smiled thinking about the trip they had organized to spend a couple of days alone.

 

#23 Fire

He knows that it may sound a cliché but sometimes Kurt can't help to think that what he feels for Finn is like a fire slowly burning his insides and hopes that one day Finn can realize that and do something to ease the pain.

 

#24 Strength

Since he has met Kurt, Finn has understood that real strength is not being able to kick a ball, but being able to be yourself.

 

#25 Mask

Finn hopes that one day he will be strong enough to throw away the mask of the popular guy that he has been wearing and strong enough to make Kurt happy.

 

#26 Ice

Finn was happy that Kurt had proposed to ice-skating, he was happy to feel the smaller boy's hand in his own as they tried with all their might not to fall.

 

#27 Fall

When the summer became fall Kurt another year of unrequited love had passed for Kurt.

 

#28 Forgotten

Sometimes Kurt tries to fool himself thinking that it's better to have never been noticed than to have been forgotten.

 

#29 Dance

The first time Finn realized that he might feel for Kurt a lot more than he wanted to admit, was when he saw Kurt dancing on the football field.

 

#30 Body

Finn wonders how all that beauty can be contained in such a small body as Kurt's.

 

#31 Sacred

The first time that Finn slowly entered inside Kurt he felt as if he had stolen something sacred.

 

#32 Farewells

Kurt has always hated farewells and he knows that if he is ever going to have Finn he would never be able to let him go.

 

#33 World

Finn looks at the map hung on the classroom's wall and thinks that he wouldn't have wanted to be born anywhere else, 'cause otherwise he would have never been able to meet Kurt.

 

#34 Formal

As Kurt looked at Finn wearing shirt and tie he thought that in the end Finn could really be a man.

 

#35 Fever

Finn looks at Kurt, who has his cheeks redder from the fever, and can't help to lean in and leave a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

 

#36 Laugh

And if many can find Kurt's laugh weird, for Finn it just seems soft and sweet, like a marshmallow.

 

#37 Lies

Sometimes Kurt wishes Finn could tell him "I love you", even though it would be only a lie.

 

#38 Forever

Having both of them lost a parent they know that nothing can be forever, but they still wish that what they feel for each other could.

 

#39 Overwhelmed

Kurt patiently waits as Finn shouts at him.

 

#40 Whisper

Kurt shivers lightly as Finn presses his lips to his ear and whispers that he is never going to leave him.

 

#41 Wait

Sometimes before going to bed Finn prays that Kurt has the patience to wait for him.

 

#42 Talk

When Finn had told him that they had to talk Kurt would have never been expected to be kissed.

 

#43 Search

Finn has understood long ago that it was useless to search in other people's eyes what he could find only in Kurt's.

 

#44 Hope

Sometimes Kurt is tired to hope but it seems that he really can't stop.

 

#45 Eclipse

Finn can feel his breath playing hide and seek in his lungs as he touches himself thinking of Kurt, the thought of his little body eclipsing all the rest.

 

#46 Gravity

Finn finds himself trembling slightly as he listens to Kurt singing Defying gravity.

 

#47 Highway

And being kissed by Finn is like running fast along a highway.

 

#48 Unknown

It doesn't matter if his future remains unknown, he feels safe enough having Kurt by his side.

 

#49 Lock

Kurt curses through his teeth as he locks the door and plops on his bed crying, the image of Finn's back as he walked away with Quinn carved in his mind.

 

#50 Breathe

Finn holds Kurt tight and breathes his sweet scent as if it's fresh air.


End file.
